Klan Wildstorm
“Da’ boyz of da’ Wildstorm came up outta’ da’ ground back when it wuz’ red wid’ blood from da’ ‘umies afta’ day’ died lotz’ o’ diein’ ‘cause da’ sky was mad. Day’ were da’ biggest ‘umies and fed us good as we grew. We ate ‘dem right outta’ dare’ big fancy armor and got bigger den’ dem. Now we da’ biggest boyz who chop up anyding’ bigga’ den’ us so we stay da’ biggest’.” -Cursemetal, Ork of the Wildstorm WAAAGH (From the Records of Inquisitor Grace Parmenion) The Wildstorm WAAAGH was established sometime prior to 999.M41. As far as can be discerned, an engagement between the ████ █████ space marine chapter and an ork clan was settled when something triggered a cataclysmic weather event that was thought to have killed all orks and marines on the surface of the planet. This was, apparently, not the case as a number of years later a feral ork tribe known as the “Wildstorm Klan” embarked on a WAAAGH! that consumed three nearby Imperial worlds before it was contained thanks to a Deathwatch killteam lead by Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Grace Parmenion. A holding force is still maintained in the sector and subsequent WAAAGHS! Frequently occur. The planet itself is so inhospitable to life it is impossible to know the orks survive on the surface but, when asked about this under interrogation, an ork just said, “Weather? What weather you talkin’ ‘bout?” Klan Kulture The Wildstorm Klan is known for their size and have a have a disproportionate number of Madboyz. They are “da biggest” orks- averaging an extra few inches more than other klans. Wildstorm orks are famous for using weapons far larger than their bodies, often requiring them to be dragged. Orks gain status in their kulture by killing things with big weapons. They have what they describe as "extra blood" and bleed a lot more than other orks... a matter of pride for them. As a result they often cut themselves to look more terrifying, painting themselves in their own blood. The current Warboss, Bigdef Megakill, is famous for crashing an Imperial ship into a city. Since then the orks have began a campaign of trying to mimic Bigdef Megakill by hijacking Imperial ships (of any size) and crashing them into the ground. Most do not know what to do when they actually get their hands on a ship (let alone how to fly it) and eventually crash killing only themselves or, more often than not, their own comrades. The klan has a special rivalry with members of the Brotherhood of the Mammoth, a chapter who regularly tests would-be leaders against the ongoing Wildstorm WAAGH. This is not a hatred, more a rivalry; the Orks of the Klan love brawling with them and find it to be "gud' fightin' time". The klan has been known to try to scare 'umies by attempting to paint themselves with blood or dress up in shaggy green outfits (after hearing about the shamrock cryptid, which they believe to be a real predator of humans). Fatboyz A unique strain of ork can be found among the Wildstorm Klan called “Fatboyz”. They are flabby, bloated, orks with potbellies who hunch over severely when they walk. They are ravenously hungry, constantly eating and growing. They have a rather short life expectancy (even for an ork) as they eventually get too big for their skin and burst like overcooked sausages. This explosion is as violent as it is gross and is often triggered by taking a wound. A fatboy’s explosion is not unlike a grenade and send pieces of bone and metal everywhere. Because of this fatboyz cover themselves in spikes and piercings so that when they “go boom” they take many foes with them. Notable Campaigns Tuff-Tuff's WAAAGH!: The first Wildstorm WAAAGH! came out of nowhere and conquered several Imperial worlds. They were held at bay somewhat by a coalition of local planetary defense forces but they killing blow came from an Inquisition-lead Deathwatch Killteam. This culminated in a one-on-one duel between a Deathwatch marine and warboss Superhard Tuff-Tuff; the result being the death of Tuff-Tuff and the dissolution of the WAAAGH!. The Nob-Blood Riots: The Orks of Klan Wildstorm began to sell their own blood, apparently passing it off as an aphrodisiac and strength enhancer. It was popular among the other ork klans but eventually it made its debut on a human world and the orks got mighty upset. A number of sneaky gits snuck in tried to steal it back ("It wern't for 'umies!" they said). The Nob-Boss who ran the whole thing, Double Blood, caused the station they were on to nearly collapse with his ruckus. Eventually some space marines showed up (the Sons of Gwydion) wid' some other boys (the 135th Somnium Regiment) and spoiled the whole affair. The Megakill WAAAGH!: Decades after Tuff-Tuff's WAAAGH! the new warboss of the Klan decided he wanted to do an "evun bigah" WAAGH! and launched a massive assault against the holding forces. They saw battle with the Brotherhood of the Mammoth space marine chapter, elements of the Ilen 1st Armored Regiment, the 3rd Neo-Jerionite Regiment, and a off-world expeditionary regiment from Keb (the 21st Kebbian Regiment). The Wildstorm Smorgasburg: The Klan Wildstorm once encountered a juvenile planet eater and is said to have feasted on the creature for 30 days and 30 nights without consuming more than a sliver of its flesh. They later hollowed it out, used their painboyz, and converted it into a spaceship they used to travel to their next target. True to form, they crashed it into the planet after the poor creature (now just a festering corpse about a 4th the size of its initial form) absorbed a truly respectable amount of fire from the planet’s surface. It rained down in chunks, having blown apart in the atmosphere, and the Imperial citizens on the planet were cleaning up bits of planet eater and orks for the next decade. Notable Wildstorm Orks * Bigdef Megakill: Currently suspected of being da’ warboss of the Wildstorm Klan. He gained his position by hijacking an imperial ship and crashing it onto a city and (somehow) surviving. This gave him a legendary level of status because the ship he crashed was “da biggest weapon anyone ever killed ‘umies with”, thus making him the only choice for new warboss after Tuff-Tuff died. * Superhard Tuff-Tuff: The former warboss that lead the initial Wildstrom WAAAGH. Tuff-Tuff was killed by an anonymous marine of the Deathwatch in single combat. * Big Boy Herder: The biggest and best Dok in the Klan is “da Big Boy Herder” who keeps the Fatboyz from “goin’ boom” before their time. He used to be a fatboy himself but he stopped that by eating a "special squig". * Meat Grinder: This is a series of famous ork battlewagon that the Klan uses and also the name of the Mekboy who oversees it. It has a literal mining drill on the front of it that they ram into big fleshy enemies. A “lucky” ork gets the ride on the front and hold their biggest weapon out to “make it hit better”. * Nob-Boss Double Blood: A big, thick, nob who came up with the amazing plan to sell their blood to other clans. They obviously had the best blood and it could be traded for teef. Double Blood became very rich by trading lots of blood for lots of teef. The stupid 'umies thought it was for them and began to buy it with ''not-teef ''and Double Blood got angry. He grabbed as many sneaky gits as he could and stormed their stupid station to steal back his blood. He got killed in the affair but at least he taught them 'umies to not steal his blood. WildstormBoy.png WildstormLogo.png Category:Orks Category:Ork Clan